


The Chocolate Shop Wars

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner, Tremontaine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chocolate, Chocolate Shop, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: Kaab and Diane are (almost) instant enemies when Kaab's family opens a chocolate shop across the street from Tremontaine Chocolate. But as the saying goes, "love and hate are horns on the same goat."Meanwhile, Rafe and William Tremontaine start spending quite a lot of time together, Micah thinks chocolate covered turnips are the next big thing, and no one likes Gregory Davenant.(Rating subject to change with later chapters)





	The Chocolate Shop Wars

**Author's Note:**

> horribly unbeta'd.

Ixkaab Balam stood with her back to a construction zone. Although, it wasn't much of a construction zone any more, paint was drying on the walls and tomorrow they'd move in the tables and shelves. Preparations for the latest location of Kinwiinik Confectioners were well in hand under her supervision and now she was ready for the next step- scoping out the competition.

 

Hands on her hips, Kaab grinned up at the pale blue and white sign that hung outside Tremontaine Chocolate. It was the oldest chocolate shop in Riverside, passed from generation to generation of the Tremontaine family until it had settled on William and his wife Diane.

 

They were both often in the chocolate shop, not because of a lack of staff, but because they enjoyed the atmosphere, entertaining the mostly well-to-do clientele.

 

Kaab crossed the street, paying no heed to any passing traffic. Riversiders, thus far, had been easily to get information from. Especially when it was gossip about the Tremontaines. William and Diane were happily married, monogamous, and there weren't any skeletons in their closets that Kaab had unearthed- yet. A gentle breeze ruffled her braids, she'd only been in Riverside a fortnight, there was plenty of time to discover their secrets.

 

Diane and William, a socialite and an academic- it would be easy to ensure that Kinwiinik Confectioners would be the top chocolate shop in the city, Kaab was sure of it.

 

Opening the tinted glass door, a familiar scent of chocolate filled her nose. It was a sticky sweet smell, sweeter then what she was used to but it smelled like home just the same.

 

“Welcome to Tremontaine Chocolate!” a young woman said, “Have a seat anywhere you'd wish.”

 

Kaab nodded, glancing at her name tag, “Thanks Lucinda.”

 

A hand waving caught her eye, “Kaab!” a decidedly male voice called.

 

Weaving her way through the tables, Kaab joined Rafe Fenton at a small table by the window.

 

“You're late,” Rafe said, “We thought you weren't coming, even though we were so interested in this place. What do you think?”

 

Rafe's 'we' referred to himself and the other person he shared the table with. Tucked close to the window, a younger girl hunched over a notebook, her short hair sticking up in all directions.

 

“I just got here,” Kaab said, “But it's very... clean.”

 

“Rafe already ordered for you,” the girl said, not looking up.

 

“Oh, Ixkaab, this is Micah. He and I are students at the university. Micah, this is Ixkaab Balam who I was telling you about,” Rafe said, gesturing to his companion.

 

“Just call me Kaab,” she said.

 

Kaab looked from Micah to Rafe to Micah again. Micah was obviously female but when Micah didn't correct Rafe, Kaab didn't question it.

 

Lucinda brought then three porcelain tea cups and a pot of chocolate, “Cream? Sugar?”

 

“No, we're good,” Rafe waved her off and turned back to Kaab, “So what's your interest in this place? You were asking an awful lot of questions about it when you ran out in front of my car.”

 

“You mean when you almost hit me!” Kaab said, avoiding the question, “Do you even have a drivers license?”

 

“Of course I do! I-”

 

“Hey who are they?” Kaab smacked Rafe's hand (harder then she intended) and jerked her head towards the counter.

 

Rafe followed her eyes. Kaab was watching a tall light haired man and an equally fair petite woman move behind the counter. They weren't dressed like the wait staff and people preparing chocolate, but instead more professionally.

 

“That's William and Diane Tremontaine,” Rafe said, “The shop's owners.”

 

The man caught their gaze and started making his way towards the table, smiling. Rafe rubbed his hands on his thighs.

 

“Joseph says he only does that with his hands when he wants to kiss somebody,” Micah volunteered and Rafe shushed her.

 

“Hello! I'm William Tremontaine,” the man said, “Has everything been satisfactory?”

 

“Y-yeah, everything's great,” Rafe said.

 

“Are you students at the university?” William asked, getting excited.

 

Kaab's interest drifted from William to his wife who'd moved out from behind the counter. Picking up her chocolate filled tea cup, Kaab stood, tucked her head down, and walked with purpose towards her. Then, Kaab dumped the entire cup chocolate down Diane Tremontaine's shirt.

 

Diane shrieked. Kaab's head snapped up to look her in the eyes. Oh, she was beautiful, and Kaab inhaled sharply, slightly taken aback at this

 

“I'm so sorry!” she cried, hand flying to her mouth as she faked embarrassment and hid a smile, “It was an accident!”

 

“It didn't look like an accident,” Micah said as she, William and Rafe turned to see what was causing the commotion.

 

Diane's face contorted with anger for a moment, a split second that Kaab was sure she alone noticed, before changing to a neutral expression. Grabbing a napkin off a nearby table, Kaab made a move to try to clean the chocolate covered blouse, but suddenly Diane's hand was wrapped around Kaab's wrist in a vice like grip.

 

“I've got it,” she said, her voice quiet yet deeper then Kaab was expecting. She, like everything else in the shop, smelled of chocolate.

 

“I am so sorry about your chocolate,” Diane continued, “Lucinda will fetch you another pot, on the house, of course.”

 

“You should probably run that under cold water ma'am,” Kaab said. She made sure her tone was a sticky sweet as the chocolate clinging to Diane's cleavage, “It would be a shame if it stained, what with it being Belgian chocolate and all.”

 

Diane's eyes narrowed a fraction, “Yes, it would be a shame, if you'll excuse me.”

 

“I'll help!” offered Kaab, realizing her chance to see the back rooms, “It's my fault after all, I'm so clumsy.”

 

“I can manage-”

 

“Oh no it's the least I can do,” Kaab let herself get louder.

 

By now conversations in the chocolate shop had come to a stand still. Both women could feel everyone watching them, whether it be discretely or openly and Kaab felt her face prickle with warmth. She was better as a spy not an actress! But this was exactly how to get what she wanted, access to Tremontaine Chocolate's backrooms.

 

Diane stilled for a beat and Kaab could feel her taking in her appearance for the first time. Kaab knew she didn't look like someone who'd normally be in a shop like this, ripped jeans, messy braids and a hoodie; a brown girl in a white and baby blue shop causing a stir.

 

“That's so considerate of you,” Diane replied, smile not reaching her eyes, “I was just going into the back.”

 

Leading her into the back, Diane, still not formally introduced to Kaab, gave a small sigh, shoulders dropping ever so slightly. The click of the high heels echoed on the tile floor as Kaab followed her into a tiny back room lined with shelves.

 

Kaab took mental note of the brands and quantity of supplies that lined the shelves and almost didn't notice Diane stripping off her blouse.

 

Although she didn't want to admit it, the younger women went momentarily slack jawed at the sight of a soft pink bra, lined with lace and smudged with chocolate. She made a small “uhh,” sound.

 

Diane turned on the facet and the sound of running water pulled Kaab from her daze. She reached for the shirt, “Here, let me help.”

 

“I'm Kaab by the way,” she said.

 

“Diane Tremontaine,” was the reply.

 

Kaab raised an eyebrow, “Like-?” she gestured around the room.

 

“Yes, this shop has been in my husband's family for years,” Diane said absently, like it was a line in a script, as she picked at the drying chocolate on her bra.

 

“I'm new in Riverside,” Kaab continued to prod for information, “And everyone said to come here. Business must be good then?”

 

“Quite. And what brings you to our city?” asked Diane.

 

Kaab shrugged, “Oh you know, family stuff, banishment- the usual.”

 

Diane made a sound, a very unladylike snort of laughter, and Kaab threw a grin and a wink over her shoulder. Finishing rinsing out the blouse, Kaab held it up for inspection. Unfortunately for Diane, but fortunately for Kaab, it was dripping wet.

 

As Kaab draped the shirt over a shelf, Diane suppressed a shiver. Noticing, Kaab quickly unzipped her sweatshirt, pulling it off and wrapping around Diane's shoulders.

 

“What are you doing?” Diane demanded.

 

She pressed back into the wall as Kaab moved closer.

 

“You look cold,” Kaab said, “Here put your arms in.”

 

“I'm fine,” said Diane, but slid both arms into the shirt all the same.

 

Moving closer still, Kaab slowly zipped the sweatshirt up, watching Diane's pale skin disappear under the black material. Diane was staring at her, eyebrows pulled together, face flushed. Kaab opened her mouth slightly, leaning closer still.

 

The world slowed for Kaab until it was a breath, the muffled sound of raised voices, the crinkle of paper between them-

 

“Balam? Ixkaab _Balam_?”

 

Kaab felt like all the air had left the room, replacing whatever heat there was with an icy chill. It was mostly due to Diane's cold glare and the fact that she'd just put a hand in the middle of Kaab's chest and pushed her back. In her other hand, Diane held a folded envelope with Kaab's name printed on the front.

 

“I...” Kaab began, but Diane cut her off.

 

“Get out,” Diane said, voice low with a dangerous edge.

 

Kaab stumbled backwards several steps before turning to dash out of the storage room. Back out in the sitting area, she found Rafe and William Tremontaine wrapped up in heated debate.

 

“We need to leave right now,” she whispered harshly, “C'mon Micah.”

 

“I'll say! How can I stay here with people like this!” Rafe cried, “The Bourgeoisie! The Bourgeoisie!”

 

With that, the three were thrown out of the chocolate shop.

 

Kaab leaned dejectedly against a painted wood barrier that said 'Coming Soon, The Balam Family's Kinwiinik Confectioners!'. It was too bad, Diane was quite beautiful and Kaab had been enjoying... wherever that was going.

 

“And she still has my favorite sweatshirt,” she grumbled.

 


End file.
